


Interrupting Midnight

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [371]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Scisaac strongly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/03/20: "scene, mother, season"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Bedrabbled [371]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Interrupting Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/03/20: "scene, mother, season"

“I thought wintertime was _squirrels’_ mating season,” Stiles says loudly, causing Isaac and Scott to instantly spring apart and sit up, panting.

“Sorry to intrude,” he lies. “Thought you’d want to know it’s almost midnight, but I see your New Year’s kiss is already in progress.”

“Don’t tell my mother, please, Stiles,” Scott pleads, face flushed.

“About this?” Stiles waves his hand toward Isaac, looking just slightly less impassive than usual. “Never.”

He turns from the intimate scene and takes Derek’s hand.

They must stop in the hallway when the other party-goers start cheering, “Happy New Year!” for _their_ kiss.


End file.
